The Just and the Unjust
by DilleysFan
Summary: Edmund is badly wounded while his siblings are away from Cair Paravel. An evil kingdom called Lordaeron threatens to invade will Peter and the others arrive in time to help Edmund stop a war
1. Chapter 1

Edmund was sitting alone in the throne room in Cair Paravel contemplating whether or not to conduct a census survey of his dominion; the western wood.

The reasons for this thinking was simply Edmund was bored, completely and utterly bored.

The High King, Peter the Magnificent and also his elder brother along with his sisters and queens; Susan the Gentle and Lucy the Valiant had left along with the High King to two very distant kingdoms called Azeroth and Lordaeron and they would gone for months on end leaving the entirety of Narnia's rule to Edmund himself.

It had already been 15 months and Edmund had finished all of his diplomatic paperwork and since his territory was the Western Wood he didn't have much influence in his sibling's territories especially the Frost Giants that lived in the northern mountains and on top of that Edmund had to act as High King while Peter was away and let's just say that his stress levels were bordering on severe.

The Just King was in serious need of some good old R&R.

"Sire, Sire!" calls the voice of one the faun messengers

"Yes" Edmund responds trying to keep as much exasperation out of his tones as possible.

"I beg your pardon for this interruption my liege but we have a very serious problem" the faun states in a very grave tone.

"Why what's happened" Edmund answers.

"I've discovered a large military base camp on the eastern coast less than twenty meters from the Wood."

King Edmund groans

"If that's not bad enough the group was carrying Lordeanian banners"

"What the bloody hell!" the Just King roars

"Peter sailed over 8,000 miles to stop this and they do it anyways"

Edmund's stress was starting to show

"What should we do Milord?" the faun asks looking at the acting High King.

The king deliberated he definitely did not need this but this situation required his immediate attention.

"Let's try the diplomatic approach first if that fails then we'll drive them off"

the faun nods

"Who will carry out the diplomacy My Lord?"

Edmund thought for a few moments and then sighs

"I'll carry it out personally…if I'm lucky Peter and the rest will be back by the time I return"

Edmund stands and smoothes over his clothes

"Prep my horse it'll take about a day for me to reach the Wood"

"My Lord in your exhausted state it would be foolhardy to go alone."

Oreius advises wisely and the centaur was right Edmund looked dead on his feet, his exhaustion most likely coming from several nights of overnight councils with delegates from the different provinces of Narnia.

"Allow at least a few warriors to accompany you"

Edmund wasn't listening as for just as the wise centaur mentioned the Just King was hit by a wave of tiredness and stumbled

"Sire, maybe you should rest before you speak with the interlopers"

Edmund promptly refuses

"I appreciate your concern, but this must be dealt with immediately"

"By your word King Edmund"

soon the King and his trusted steed Philip are on their way to the Wood with two leopards and a centaur as a guard for the weary king.

As expected it took about a day to reach the faun's indicated location.

King Edmund sent the leopards ahead to scout the area and just as the faun messenger had told them there was a large military base camp and the banner of Lordaeron stood in the center; tall and blood red with two crossed swords.

"I'll head in alone but you all keep to the shadows if trouble arises I'll signal with this"

Edmund demonstrates the signal which is a two finger salute.

They royal guard nods

"Good luck my liege" the leopard purrs.

Edmund inclines his head and quickly strides towards the camp he is spotted by two guards

"In the name Lord Gathos who goes there?" inquires the foot soldier.

Edmund holds his head high and speaks in his practiced kingly voice

"I am King Edmund of Narnia I wish to call an audience with your commanding officer, Lord Gathos is it?"

the grunt looks at his partner

"Very well King Edmund this way"

They led the Just King through the camp until they approach a large tent in the north part of the camp.

They walk through the flap to find Lord Gathos himself seated amongst his officers discussing war plans.

"I beg your pardon for this interruption Lord Gathos but King Edmund of Narnia has asked for an audience"

The man in the center looks up and sees the young king.

He looks to be in late forties or early fifties, he was large with muscle and his beady little eyes were full of prejudice.

His eyes darken

"King Edmund the Just, why are you here?"

Edmund quirks his eyebrow incredulously

"Why do you think I am here Lord Gathos, I'm here to find out for what reasons you've come to the Kingdom of Narnia"

"That is need-to-know information" Gathos answers with a tone superiority and authority.

"Well you see, here's the thing; I need to know" the young dark haired king responds.

"Understand Gathos that you may be a Lord in Lordaeron but here in Narnia you hold as much influence as the grunts but if you won't give me the information I require I may be forced to use more drastic measures."

Gathos' beady eyes flash with rage

"I feel that you don't need to know" the irritating man states glaring at the king.

Edmund sighs; this was not going the way he wanted.

"Very well you forced my hand Gathos of Lordaeron as King of this land I hereby order you to tell me why you are in our lands"

Edmund gives Gathos his famous smoldering glare the one that made all the women (except his sisters) swoon and makes his foes shrink away in fear.

"I only take orders from King Arthas and no one else"

Gathos bellows and draws his sword and one swift movement dives across the table but Edmund foresaw this move and counters with his own sword.

The other officers look stunned at their Lord's sudden attack

"Gathos, stop before cause an international incident" advises a burly and noble looking man.

"This little whelp cannot be a king can he?"

Edmund readjusts his footing and pushes against Gathos' blade until the heavy man stumbles back.

"I am indeed King Edmund and this sword proves it"

The Just one holds up his sword and emblazoned upon the blade's flat surface the symbol of a lion.

Gathos eyes the weapon but then states

"You could've forged a copy"

Edmund were losing his patience

"Are you really that dense?"

The teenage king glaring more fiercley Gathos answers by attacking in which Edmund defends with a cross block Gathos with his 40+ years of combat experience begins to duel with the Just King with more fervor.

Edmund rolls under a horizontal strike and comes up on to one knee and thrusts the hilt of his blade into the enemy knight's abdomen, but the knight was still wearing his armor so the blow did nothing.

Gathos ebbs his sword into the ground and quickly grasps the youthful king by his waist and hurls him out of the tent and onto the ground.

Edmund rises to his feet while tightening the grip on his sword and sees Gathos come tearing out and releasing a vicious diagonal slash and with King Edmund only wearing leather travel clothes the blade cuts through like a knife through butter yet Edmund manages to get out of the way at the last second causing the blade to on slice the shirt.

The king responds by knocking the sword away but was encompassed by a charge that had all the grace of a small rhinoceros and was slammed into a tree.

Edmund was angry now before he rights himself he gives a two fingered salute but made it look like he was brushing his bangs out of his face.

He then uses what strength he had left to push Lord Gathos back and the flicks him in the forehead to make him stumble Edmund than grips the tree behind him for leverage and raises one foot and boots the knight with all the force he could muster which sent Gathos hurtling back and onto the ground.

Gathos rose to his feet quickly before being rammed by a leopard which streaks back under the brush

"ARCHERS! FIRE!" Gathos commands

and before the Just King could comprehend what was happening a shower of arrows rain down.

Edmund felt one pierce his shoulder and then another pierces his leg and before long the king's body is full of arrows. Before the black-haired king fell to his knees he pulls out his ace in the hole;

Susan's horn,

she had given it to him before she left.

He puts the horn to his lips and blows with all he's worth and the horn's sound rips over the trees.

Hoping aid would come as the horn promises he fell to the ground blood pouring from the arrow wounds.

"The horn's call came from this direction"

Before they reached Edmund Gathos delivers a vicious blow to the unconscious king's head causing yet more blood to spill from the wound and the evil knight has pleased gleam in his head.

Before anything else could happen the assistance arrived in the form of Oreius and his finest battalion.

"Harm another hair on Lord Edmund's head and you'll forfeit your life" two of the fauns with him scoop up the king

"This transgression won't be forgotten soon Gathos, remember that"

**[Here is Chapter 1 of my Narnia story if you want me to continue please review]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[I forgot disclaimer in the last chapter; I own nothing but the plot thank you]**

It had been four months and Edmund hadn't awoken.

Lucy, Susan and Peter had returned two months earlier to find their brother incapacitated.

Susan had taken up her motherly stance and tended to Edmund as he recovered.

Lucy was distraught over this and was wondering why they all had left their brother alone and Peter was very worried but at the same time he was livid.

They had learned of Lordaeron's plans to invade Narnia in the form of one of Aslan's emissaries a powerful eagle.

"I should've stayed at least I could've lessened the amount of damage" Susan states miserably looking at the lifeless form of Edmund in the bed.

Peter had been silent, imagine his utter shock to come back to the news that his brother had been gravely injured.

"We can't change what has happened, what's done is done we must do something" Peter states after hours of silence.

The High King stands up and steps over to the side of the bed.

"Someone must be made to pay for this…oh Ed if can hear me please wake up soon" whispers the blonde king holding his brother's hand.

He is about to turn away when Edmund's hand tightens around Peter's.

Peter wheels back around in time to see the Just King's eyes flutter open revealing the dark orbs that the other free had been dying to see since their return.

"Ed?" "Peter…" he rasps apparently his voice was hoarse from four months of not being used.

"What is it" he responds joyful tears spring to his eyes.

"Never…do…that…again" Edmund answers weakly yet firmly.

"Never"

Peter nods.

"Edmund!"

Lucy flies into the room and jumps on the bed landing with an oomph from the Just one.

"Hi Lu sorry to worry you" Edmund says lightly.

Lucy gave her older brother a bear hug.

"Lucy, let him breathe"

Susan walks in

"Edmund, how are you feeling."

"Like a giant was using me for a ping-pong ball"

Lucy pulled out her cordial poured a few drops down her brother's throat.

Edmund felt new energy surge through him and sat up

"Thank you my valiant queen"

Lucy simply hugs her brother again.

"Pete mind helping me up"

Peter nods and grips Edmund's arm firmly pulling him to his feet.

Edmund gets his first look at himself in the full length mirror that sits against the wall.

"By the lion's mane" he gasps he had lost about twenty pounds that he couldn't afford to lose.

"I look like a Stick bug"

"Well you were unconscious for four months Edmund…it's kind of expected but no worries you'll look like your old self in no time" Susan encourages.

"But seriously never leave like that again" Edmund says seriously

"Sorry Ed, I thought I might be able to use Susan and Lucy's charms in this negotiation" Peter responds with an apologetic expression on his face.

"We'll pay Lordaeron back for this" the High King adds

"Do what you will to Lordaeron, but Gathos is mine, he will not dishonor me like that!" Edmund snarls.

Susan places her hand on his shoulder

"Peace Edmund, you need to focus on recovering then you can settle the score with that horrid knight"

Edmund nods he always bends to Susan and Lucy for they only want what is best for all.

The four made their way to the throne room.

Peter helps Edmund to sit on his throne which had changed a little it was grander and more ornate than it was before.

"Edmund…what happened to your throne there is something different about it" Lucy asks looking at her brother.

Edmund quirks one dark eyebrow in a quizzical manner

"What do you mean?"

"Look"

Lucy gestures towards the royal seat.

Edmund notices immediately what the valiant queen meant.

The armrests were capped with silver wolf heads and upholstery was deep blue which complements the silver decoration.

"When did this happen?" Edmund questions aloud

"I certainly didn't commission this"

Peter knew Edmund to be as honest as Lucy nowadays so if he said that he didn't authorize it; he most likely didn't.

"I remember reading somewhere that there is ancient magic that was imbedded in the castle when Cair Paravel was built" Susan states examining the throne.

"Might this be a part of that magic?" the four were silent for a moment.

"Lord Edmund! Lord Edmund!" calls the same faun messenger that had told him of Gathos' position in Narnia.

"Yes" he responds

"I hate be the bearer of grave news but it seems King Arthas of Lordaeron has sent the rest of Lord Gathos' army they are stationed on the same beach about twenty meters from the entrance to the Wood" Informs the faun.

"But that is only the bad news my liege, it gets worse. Gathos has lashed out and massacred an entire community of black dwarves as well as killing off a few wood nymphs."

Edmund was in shock wood nymphs were immortal they couldn't die but they could fade if enough pain was induced.

"King Edmund?"

The Just king's shock soon wore off and now he was absolutely livid so very furious that the rage just rolls off him in waves.

Susan, Peter and Lucy stare at their kingly brother as his skin is now glowing a bright misty white, his dark brown eyes had shifted to an ethereal silver color and to top it off they could feel his anger radiating from him like heat from a large wildfire.

"I'm going to kill that cold-hearted bastard if it's the last thing I do!" Edmund says his voice was surprisingly calm as it always was when became angry but this time there was pure power lacing every syllable.

"Peace Just one" came a strong voice they all knew

"Aslan"

The four rulers bow and Edmunds features return to normal.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia" the lion says confidently.

They did all of Edmund's features had returned to their previous state all except his eyes there were still eerie silver.

"Edmund your eyes seem to have changed" Aslan states in his regal voice.

Edmund again was confused

"Ed he's right your eyes they're not brown they're silver"

Peter says examining his brothers eyes.

"I believe Edmund's true power had finally awoken" the lion growls power emanating from the sound.

The power was similar to Edmund's but not as powerful as the energy that was emitting from The Just King.

"But…what power are you talking about" Edmund questions.

Aslan chuckles

"Enjoy your sixteenth year Edmund…you'll be living it for quite some time" the great lion says with a mysterious voice before walking out of the throne room.

**[Chapter 2 is finite, it's a little shorter than I would've liked but here it is so please read and review, I'll only write Chapter 3 if I get a review]**

**[What do you think Aslan meant by that last line?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[To clear up any confusion here are the Pevensie's ages for this story]**

**[Peter] 18 – 19**

**[Susan] 17- 18**

**[Edmund] 15 – 16**

**[Lucy] 13 – 14**

Later on well after the sun had set the four were sitting on their thrones contemplating their brief meeting with the Great Lion.

"What did Aslan mean by _Enjoy your sixteenth year; you'll be living it for quite some time"_ Susan enquires thoughtfully.

Peter and Lucy shook their heads but Edmund adds an important bit of information

"Aslan's words often have more than one meaning…two things come to mind with that phrase"

Peter looks at Edmund and motions him to continue

"Either time has stopped for me or…as crazy as it sounds I've somehow become immortal"

Peter and Susan exchange glances

"Immortal as in vampire-immortality or something?" the High King ask hoping for more information

"Not like that at least I hope not" the Just King responds solemnly.

Edmund sighs

"I need some air"

so he stands walks to his personal study and stands out on the balcony where he is treated to a usually enchanting view of the Western Wood but instead of the acres of forest covered land there were large columns black smoke and smell fire in the air.

Edmund then feels a sudden heat as if he is stand near the flames

"Wildfire" he gasps

but then he remembered Gathos was in the forest below causing this destruction.

Edmund could feel his rage getting close to the breaking point and like before his skin began to glow and his eyes change color from brown to that same peculiar silver as before and this time there is no one to stop his rage from radiating out.

He wishes with every fiber of his being to be able to help.

King Edmund then hears the voice of Aslan in his head

_"Follow your heart Edmund, follow your heart"_

The Just King does just that and in a second the room is bathed in silver radiance when the shine fades Edmund was gone, vanished.

"Edmund it's almost time for dinner" Lucy calls

"Edmund! I'm coming in!"

Lucy opens the door to find her brother nowhere to be seen.

She looks around and notice the door to the balcony is wide open.

The valiant queen moves to close them and the releases a gasp of horror when she sees all of the pillars of smoke.

"What is happening down there?"

It then occurs to the heroic monarch that it's no mystery where Edmund had gone, the Wood was his responsibility as were all territories of the West.

Lucy wheels around and tears out of the room

"PETER! SUSAN!" he screams as aloud as her lungs would allow.

Meanwhile down in the wood nearing the Beaver's place was Lord Gathos and a small contingent of his men.

"Looks like the Narnians are pacifists not even worth killing if you ask me, especially not fit to inhabit the same planet as Lordaeron" Gathos sneers as he approaches the beaver den.

"Gathos! By order of Cair Paravel and the grace of the Great Aslan I will not allow this forest to die so easily"

The battalion peers around and sees no one.

"Whoever you are…show yourself!" Gathos commands with his usual arrogant tone.

Then in a glare of silver light Edmund appears, his now silver eyes glowing as bright as the moon.

"King Edmund…do you have a death wish or something" the dark knight chortles evilly.

The knight looks the boy over and realizes he was in for a real fight this time.

That's when Edmund did the same he had thought he'd be in his casual attire but to his surprise he was wearing his battle armor but there were slight differences.

Although it was Narnian in style the colors were off the armor was silver like usual but the cloth part that had his kingdom's crest instead of the usual red; it was midnight blue and like his throne not the image of golden lion but a silver wolf he also had his war time sword.

"You've come prepared this time eh, not that it'll make a difference"

Edmund doesn't wait for Gathos' egotistical boasting he charges the knight but before he could get close enough Gathos orders four of his men to intercept him.

They surround the Just one and start to attack but immediately their commander recognizes that something is amiss as King Edmund is fighting off all four of them at once.

He side steps as one of the armor-clad soldiers lunge forward with his sword when he misses Edmund directs a swift side kick that sends him into comrade.

He then blocks a sword strike with the wrist plate of his armor.

The Just King then quickly finishes them and threw at the feet of their superior.

"Why didn't you show this level of skill before?" Gathos growls menacingly

"I was exhausted last time" the king responds readying his sword for another round.

The Beavers had come out to see what all the commotion was about and they were awestruck to see King Edmund defending them himself.

Two more soldiers charge Edmund who meets one with a hilt smash that knocks the idiot out cold and makes and acrobatic move and sends the other to the ground and now only Gathos stands in his way.

"Now cowardly knight it is just you and I" Edmund states gesturing towards his unconscious troops.

"You are a fool King Edmund, to think I would dirty my hands with a whelp like you?"

Edmund swiftly kicks him off his horse for that comment.

"Draw your sword or surrender it's your choice" the Just one says

before Gathos strikes with his sword and a new duel begins as Edmund and Gathos trade blows but the evil knight had forty more years worth of experience compared to the sixteen-year-old Edmund.

Their blades clash as they battle.

Gathos directs a horizontal slash that Edmund dodges and retaliates with forceful uppercut.

Although Lord Gathos was more experienced King Edmund was far younger and that gave him better chances and he proves it when he notices Gathos slow down.

Edmund then pulls a few skillful moves and manages to disarm his opponent and the blade his sword three centimeters away from his Adam's apple.

"What was that about Narnians not being fit to live in the same world as you?"Edmund taunts his silver eyes boring into the knight's.

"This isn't over Edmund, this is not over; not by a long shot"

The knight takes off towards his field camp since he knew it would take too long to get back to his headquarters.

Once out of sight Mr. Beaver speaks

"Thank you, Thank you very much for saving us King Edmund" says the furry creature with absolute respect in his voice.

When Edmund turns to look at them his eyes were brown again.

"Not a problem old chap" he answers with a smile and he then notices Mr. Tumnus.

"Tumnus?"

"Yes Milord?" answers the faun obediently.

"Send word to the naiads; tell them to work on putting out the fires"

"Right away Lord Edmund" the faun then dashes off into the trees.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on the progress but this king needs some rest"

The Beavers nod and give their thanks once more before going back into their den.

Edmund peers up at the crescent moon in the skies and recounted that two important things had been accomplished.

One: he had redeemed himself and Two: he discovered a new power.

He concentrates on the dining hall where his siblings are most likely waiting and with a flash of silver he's disappears and rematerializes in the dining hall earning him two startled screams and one surprised yelp.

"Guess what family I can teleport"

**[Well there is Chapter 3, I think came out great but you are truly the judge so please read and review and no ransom-like message this time I'm taking a certain reviewers advice (You know who you are). Please review as they give my motivation to write the next chapter]**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter, Lucy and Susan all stare at Edmund as he stood in full battle regalia.

"You can…teleport" Lucy repeats making sure he had heard him right.

Edmund nods vigorously

"That's how I got here" Peter takes in his brother's appearance.

"Ed, why are you dressed for battle"

"I just fought off Gathos and a few of his men" the Just King states looking at the High King.

Peter gazes a little more intensely and notices that Edmund's armor was a little dirty but that was it not a scratch or bruise on his body.

"They were nothing and I saved the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus"

Peter eyes his brother with a suspiciously

"How exactly did you get the Beaver's house"

Edmund turns to gaze at his brother

"Did you not hear me, I can teleport"

Susan shakes her head

"No Edmund, what I think Peter means is _how_ did you teleport ?"

Edmund leans back against the wall and thinks

"When I left earlier it was to take a little breather you know, so I went to my study and stood on the balcony…but then I saw all the destruction and I got really angry again but that wasn't the odd part the truly awkward part was when I felt a sudden heat warmer than anything I'd felt before as if I could feel what the Wood was suffering."

Susan gains an expression of worry

"I was just wishing that I could help the creatures of the forest, I wished I was where Gathos was to stop and I closed my eyes when I open them again I'm standing in front of Gathos and small detachment of his troops."

Edmund recounts another fact

"I was not in the outfit I was wearing but as you can see right now; my battle armor was adorning me except like my throne it changed"

Edmund then gestures towards the silver wolf on his chest.

"I'm trying to figure out what all of it means"

then something about this whole this was familiar to him.

Edmund mulls it over until the memory snaps into his mind's eye and upon seeing it makes the Just King gasp.

The others look at him and Edmund dashes to his bedroom and pulls medium-sized trunk out from under his bed.

The trunk contains items from England. Edmund rifles through before he finds what he is looking for it was a book, once he had he runs back down to the dining hall.

"I've heard of all these scenes before" Edmund says revealing the tome he had brought.

"The Iliad?" Susan questions incredulously.

Edmund flips through the pages

"This was a history report I had do before Narnia but I keep my possessions from England in a trunk under my bed"

Edmund silently skims the words finding several accounts of what was happening to him.

Then he gasps as he reads a piece that strikes him as familiar line about silver radiance.

"Silver light…according to this a Silver radiance is usually attributed to one certain Olympian goddess…it seems that silver and midnight blue were the trademark colors of Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon in Greek mythology" The Just one finishes,

thinking it over it was all making sense.

"I think I figured out what Aslan meant" Edmund says in a distant voice

"Ed, are you all right" Peter asks as he gets Edmund to sit down.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little overwhelmed"

Lucy took her brother's hand in hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Aslan said to enjoy my sixteenth year, as I'll be living it for some time…I think I was right on when I said I've become immortal but not in the sense of vampires or anything like that but in the sense of an…immortal…god"

Edmund was very confused.

"Correct Edmund"

Aslan walks in from the door

"You pieced it together far sooner than I expected but sooner is probably for the best"

Peter looked like he was about to faint but asks

"But I thought you were sort of like the god of Narnia"

Aslan chortles good-naturedly

"Peter, I am what the Iliad refers to as a Progenitor or a Primordial God similar to Uranus and Gaia except that I created Narnia by myself, Progenitors need subordinate immortals work their realm as I try to keep true darkness from entering this world"

Edmund was starting to understand

"You chose us not to just be the kings and queens of Narnia, while that was important your true motives were to train us in leadership so when our powers awoke we'd be ready the harness them and use them properly"

Aslan nods

"Correct again Just King…you'll still be Kings and Queens but far more powerful…your power will be second only to me"

Aslan turns to face Edmund fully

"Edmund, you are a very gallant and sensible king; you lead by example and love"

Edmund blushes at the praise

"When administering discipline you always hear all sides of the account before passing judgment hence your title; Edmund the _Just_"

Edmund was by this time as red as tomato

"I am not sure why your powers awoke first but it is necessary…your spheres of dominance are as follows: You are god of the forest and the moon, god of justice; your domain is the Western Wood and your symbol is the wolf and your colors are moonlight silver and midnight blue" Aslan finishes and the Pevensies are shocked

Susan is the first to recover however

"A god…is that why his throne and armor changed?"

To their surprise it isn't Aslan that answers it's Edmund

"They changed to reflect my domain right"

Aslan bows his head

"Yes…be aware Edmund that your throne represents the overall state of your domain if it changes shape and condition you should look into it right away. As for the rest of you I cannot say when and where your power will awaken but trust that it'll happen when you're ready"

With that Aslan flashes away leaving behind a feeling of hope and a loud roar.

The four are still for a while but soon Peter snaps out of it

"So…Lord of the Moon eh?" Peter teases smiling at his brother.

Lucy hugs her brother

"Take care of the forest or I'll die your hair bright pink" she threatens jokingly.

Susan approaches

"Just promise me that you won't become a whore like Aphrodite and Apollo" she quips with sly smirk and Edmund once again turns crimson.

"I promise to keep myself under control…when you're looking that is" Edmund adds that last part under his breath.

"Well chaps I don't know about you but this king is exhausted see you in the morning"

Edmund stands to leave and he notices his armor had changed into his sleepwear.

"Um Ed…aren't you going to eat dinner?" Peter enquires gesticulating towards the food on the table.

"Oh right, first supper then bed"

That night the High King looks up at the moon and sees that the silver orb looked peaceful which meant Edmund was sleeping quite serenely and he smiles; his brother was now an immortal god…how about that.

High King Peter turns back into his room flops down on his bed fall into his own graceful slumber.

**[Here is another chapter, so tell me were you expecting that?]**

**[Okay my faithful readers I'm facing a problem I need suitable realms for Susan and Peter, I already know what Lucy will govern so please give me some things you think will be good so please read and review]**


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Lucy woke up from a nightmare with a start.

The valiant queen looked around to see no one but her reflection in the mirror across from her.

She tries rolling over to go back to sleep but she can't so she pulls herself out of bed and walks to the bay-like window in her room that overlooks the Wood and eastern ocean.

She looks over at the setting moon; the orb looks as if it were touching the water bathing it in silver light.

She was about go back into her room when a wondrous sound met her ears she wheels back around and starts scanning the other terraces in the castle as Cair Paravel has a lot them; she soon zeros in on the source of the reverberation .

It was then Lucy realizes that the sound she was hearing was the sound of someone singing and their voice was beautiful and it was coming from the balcony two stories below her; it was Edmund's balcony and there sitting peacefully on the railing his long legs extended along the length and there watch the moon set was Edmund himself.

He was dressed in nothing but a pair pajama pants, his top half was bare and in the dying moonlight his pale skin seemed to glisten.

From her position Lucy could see the nicely formed muscles of her brother's chest and stomach she knew that any other girl would be drooling over him.

She then notices that the one singing was Edmund and his voice was amazing instead of going back inside she decides to listen as her brother begins a new song.

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you"_

Lucy wanted to be standing behind her brother and then she spies closer and notice that she isn't the only one enjoying King Edmund's vocal talents she could see Peter and Susan standing just behind him; they being silent as not to disturb him.

She wishes as hard as she could muster, closing her eyes in the process when she reopens them she is stand a little ways from Edmund's door so she slinks in and comes to stand with Susan and Peter who were smiling.

"_If your heart is in your dreams no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star as dreamers do. She brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of your secret looove. Like a bolt of the moon that steps in and sees you through, when you wish upon a star your wish comes true_

The three were entranced by their brother's wondrous tones just letting music wash over them.

_If your heart is in your dreams no request is too extreme; when you wish upon a star, as dreamers dooo oh when you wish upon a star your dream comes true._

The Just King carries the last notes before letting them fall away from his lips. Lucy as bold as always starts to applaud; Susan and Peter catch on in a second and start applauding.

The sudden sound spooks Edmund and he almost falls off the banister.

"Oh…you heard that?" Edmund asks turning slightly pink.

"Yes and it was wonderful" Susan states patting the just king's bare shoulder.

"How many talents do you have Ed?" Peter asks looking at his brother with eyes shining with pride.

Lucy moves to stand next to her brother and looks out at the forest as the last of the moon drops below.

Upon seeing it Edmund makes a poetic Latin comment

"Cum tenebris convertit ad illuminabit luna fades a conspectus"

Lucy knew it was Latin but wasn't as versed as Peter and Edmund.

The blonde king smiles

"What he said was _When darkness turns to light the moon fades from sight"_

Peter translates looking at Edmund for confirmation who nods in response.

Edmund walks into his bedroom and picks up a silver bathrobe

"If you don't mind there is a bath with my name on it."

The Just one walks out of the room as Susan and Peter go back to their respective rooms Lucy however took a different course she walks through Cair Paravel until she reaches the throne room.

Once there the valiant queen looks more closely at Edmund's royal seat and it seems to have taken to its new role adamantly since it was now stunning with the same wolf-head arm rests but now the upholstery was midnight blue and the chair had tree roots artistically surrounding its base.

The exposed parts of the marble were now silver with crescent moons completing it.

Lucy walks over to it and places her hand on the arm rest and immediately felt a large amount of power and she knew what this meant…this seat was the convergence point for King Edmund's power.

Being curious as all children are she decides to press a little further and sits in Edmund's throne and immediately her mind's eye sees the moon blessing its ethereal glow to kingdoms on the other side of the planet; she could also feel the will of the Wood.

So much power it took someone special to not go insane with type control and she knew Edmund was the perfect candidate, he was very strong willed.

"_Having fun Lu?"_ came the smug voice of the Just one himself.

"Edmund?" Lucy looks around but doesn't see him but then she remembers that her brother is taking a bath.

"_It's all right I don't mind…and no you're not going mad I'm using my omnipotence; I'm speaking to you telepathically"_

After a time of using the borrowed power to look at all parts of the Wood; which Lucy had no bearing on; it could have been five minutes or five hours

With flash of deep blue light and Edmund appears his hair still wet from washing it and he was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants in short not at all kingly let alone godly.

"Is it dress down day Ed?" came Susan's voice she walks in her dark locks swishing behind her.

"That was a rather quick bath" Lucy nudges Edmund in the stomach who suppresses a shriek of laughter

"No Lu you've been sitting there for about forty-five minutes…it's easy for time to get lost on you when you contemplating higher powers" Edmund explains.

Lucy nods and gets an evil smirk

"Ed…you giggled a moment ago…are you still that ticklish?"

The Just King pales

"Lu…Su…um don't do anything rash….AHH!"

Lucy and Susan tackle him and at warp speed there nimble fingers was ghosting up his sides and armpits and Edmund howls with laughter with all the flailing he notices Peter walk into the room and he starts laughing at the sight.

"A little…hah hah… help…Pete?" Ed manages to choke out through bouts of giggles

"Sorry Ed, you're on your own here"

"I'll…hah-hah-hah…get…heh-hah-hah...you for this"

That was good morning all though Edmund would probably be dead asleep by 4:00.

Little did any of them realize but the second Pevensie's power had awoken her eyes were now shimmering in a deep sea green.

**[So who is the next Pevensie to receive godhood take a guess and please review I need reviews]**


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours pass and the afternoon sun was high in the sky bestowing beauty and radiance upon the kingdom that was Narnia.

Peter was addressing issues with many of the northern provinces of the kingdom near the mountains while Susan was tending to nymphs that lived in the southern lands at the same time Edmund and Lucy were surveying the aftermath of Gathos' assault on the Wood.

The two were strolling through Lantern Wastes there were lots of charred earth and trees as they also notice something over a hill a few yards away they see that Fox and the Beavers had made a make shift medical camp.

Many Satyrs, Wood nymphs, Fauns and a few Centaurs had been caught by the onslaught.

When the Just king sees the sheer scale of the carnage his emotions threatened to spill over but he manages to maintain his composure he takes a deep breath and speaks to the Beavers

"How're things here Mrs. Beaver?" questions the moon lord gently.

"Quite good actually" she replies"We've managed to tend to quite a few of the injured forest folk."

Lucy couldn't believe how much respect Edmund seemed to have from the forest folk; every creature in the clearing seemed to look up to him and aspired to be like him.

"However Milord, we did come across one peculiar creature that is new to the Narnian Wood" states one of the injured Centaurs"

"Lead the way" states the Just one.

Lucy remains silent makes silent notes on Edmunds behavior around his subjects.

Now had this been High King Peter he would have gone after Gathos without mercy

but King Edmund was always just and acted with his heart instead of his gut.

Lucy looks at her brother's eyes, there is fury in them but it is controlled she knows he wants avenge the souls of the forest but he has to be wise on just how he acts or it may scare the Wood dwellers.

The Centaur leads them to a small pavilion at the edge of a large lake and both Lucy and Edmund recognize this lake all too well; in the center of this on an island made of ice once stood the castle of Jadis, the White Witch.

The tent had runic symbols decorating it, two shades of green one dark like fresh grass and the other light like shade of new leaves.

Sitting at the door flap was what looks to be a young boy about fourteen or fifteen years old, he had short auburn hair and a pair of big ice blue eyes.

His skin was pale yet tanned from exposure to the sun but his oddest features were his ears they were pointy.

The boy notices his visitors and gets tense immediately as if he could sense the just king's power the three reach the lad who is sitting still but is very visibly frightened.

Now Lucy would see if Edmund kept his cool dealing with a youngling.

Edmund approaches the child and squats down to his level

"Hello there young one" is his opening statement "No need to be frightened I will not harm you nor will my comrades here"

with that the dark haired king smiles.

The boy looks into Edmund's eyes for a moment and then nods

"I believe you" responds the lad

"Might I enquire your name little one?"

"Ti-kal"

"…what exactly are you; I have never seen a being such as you in our kingdom before?"

"I'm a member of the High Elvin order of Que'l Thalas a neighboring country to Lordaeron."

"Why are you here Ti-kal?" asks Edmund his voice gentle yet strong

"I stowed away aboard the Lordeanian ships, it was the only way off the continent since Lordaeron massacred my homeland and my people in what they called the Great Purge"

The Elvin boy dissolves into tears as he relives the images in his head.

Edmund notices immediately and pulls the child into a embrace to comfort him

while Lucy on the other hand was livid how could anyone do this to such an innocent people and like Edmund earlier her rage rolls off of her in waves but the strange thing is the lake seems to be mirroring her mood as the waves coming in were large.

Edmund peers back at his valiant sister to spy her now sea-green eyes

"Lucy" he gasps "You're the goddess of the seas"

Ti-kal manages to control himself as Edmund stands up and faces his sister

"Lucy, your power as awakened be sure to learn to use them properly and try not to abuse them" he warns his sister sternly

as he knew that you had to have a strong will to control power like this otherwise the power would control you.

Lucy manages to calm down here eyes returning to normal

"Don't worry my valiant sister, Gathos will pay for exterminating an entire race and desecrating the Wood so badly but we need to be smart about this if not it might back fire"

Lucy nods and stands next to her brother

"Now Ti-kal what can you tell me about Lord Gathos of Lordaeron?"

Ti-kal's face darkens at the name

"Gathos is an evil man, with a heart dominated by darkness…he is the one who killed off the gnomes, dwarves, giants, ogres and elves that lived in the neighboring lands as well as driving off our cousins the Night Elves"

Ti-kal was seething but Edmund listens to every word respectfully not interrupting once.

"He believes that his Kingdom is the best on the planet and if you aren't a province or vassal of Lordaeron than you deserve to be exterminated"

the young elf was panting but when on with his tirade

"Even their allies in the close by country of Azeroth have cut all ties with the power hungry Lordaeron"

King Edmund is silent for a few moments in order to gather his thoughts.

"What kind of tactics does Gathos use in his military campaigns?"

Lucy couldn't understand why Edmund was asking this since the Elvin boy looks a little to you to know that.

"The same strategy all the time; hit them until they break" Ti-kal responds with mirth in his eyes.

Edmund nods

"That strategy is easily countered…I will need some cheetahs for this..."

Lucy now realizes just how cunning Edmund really was;

he was a shrewd tactician and a master strategist; one of the best chess players in the kingdom and war and chess were very similar in short King Edmund was a formidable foe.

"Fox!" he calls and the crimson haired creature appears

"Yes Lord Edmund?" he responds

"Fetch me two cheetahs please"

"By your word Milord" and with that Fox zips off into the forest.

He stands and walks down to the lake shore Lucy follows

"Edmund…what will happen now" she asks hoping her just brother would avoid war but at this point she couldn't see any way around it

"I will send the cheetahs to scout the location of Gathos' stronghold…I will then attempt to use diplomacy once more but if it fails this time…"

Edmund's eyes turn silver and start glowing

"I'll have no choice but to use military force to drive him out of Narnia"

"Terenus?" Edmund calls and within a few seconds a gray squirrel drops down onto a branch on a great weeping willow standing next to Lucy.

"You rang Just King" she answers in her squeaky voice

"You are one of my best messengers, please go along with the cheetahs and pass this message to Gathos and his men"

Edmund waits for Terenus to acknowledge before continuing

"That King Edmund wishes to meet with him; he may choose the time and place but warn him that I will come armed should the negotiations become hostile"

"Will do Milord, you can count on me" squeaks the furry messenger.

"And now Brother?" questions Lucy leaning against Edmund's side and breathing in his soothing scent.

"And now…we play the waiting game Lu…I hope Gathos will agree but I highly doubt it, war is not something Narnia needs" answers Edmund wrapping his arm around his sister as they watch the fish dance under the lakes surface.

**[Well there you are chapter 6 is up, sorry for the delay and the shortness but I'm trying to find a job and unfortunately that cuts into my writing time but got to help pay bills you know but maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write and post Chapter 7 faster and thank you to all my readers out there and may Aslan watch over you ]**


End file.
